


In the bleak midwinter

by RangoTango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grieving, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, gender-neutral, moblit berner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangoTango/pseuds/RangoTango
Summary: You are in pain, and Moblit is he doctor that'll treat you.You are a childrens doctor, whilst your lover is a surgeon :)
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Reader
Kudos: 3





	In the bleak midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> please go listen to Home by Bruno Major whilst reading it.
> 
> I did point out something, so if you arent done with season 3. Please don't read my last note.

The weather was bleak. Rain pitter-pattered onto the windows, filling the heavy silence that had fallen in the room. You let out a small tired laugh. You had just finished your shift and were ready to head home. You had lost another patient today, a little girl that you had made a connection with. Keeping your head down you try to make it to the break room as fast as quickly as your tired legs could let you. Swiftly you open the door, and shut it with such haste. You leaned your back on the door, sliding down into a crouch,hugged your knees and you let the tears silently fall. You felt your shoulders become heavier with each passing memory of the little girl and her smile that always brightened your day. Your knees gave in, forcing you to sit on the floor. Sitting there without making a sound, you let your face dampen with sorrow and guilt you had been given. Your eyes became slightly dulled and still, and you felt your limbs grow heavy like your burdens and losses had been solidified and tied to them. You couldn't bear to move.

You turned your heads towards the translucent window in the door and saw the figure of a person. You hear the small click of the handle turning as the entrance was opened. Your eyes slightly widen. Moblit had come to check on you. His face fell into peril when he saw his lover drooped on the floor, in an emotionless state. He rapidly bent and pushed your head into his shoulder. The tears started falling again, but you this time you sobbed. You yelled. You were angry, frustrated, guilty. "Why?" You yelled into his shoulder, as you continued to cry. He removed you from his shoulder and sat next to you on the floor.

You tugged on his shirt scrub not wanting him to leave. Not wanting to let go. The thought of losing him made you want to hurl. It soon became night time. To your luck, Moblit had finished his shift when he came to find you, so you both were in the breakroom and had been there for several hours sitting quietly before deciding to go home.

The tears had all fallen. But the pain was never ending. You were being driven home, with your head leaning on the window, eyes red and swollen. Arriving home, Moblit grabbed your hand, "how bout we take a hot bath, we make some dinner and then I read you some poems?" he said softly. You turned your head to face him, as you weakly smiled and nodded and he held your face whilst he kissed your eyes whilst whispering, "She was happy before she left."

You had stripped and was in your bathrobe as you headed towards your bathroom to find your lover already in waiting for you. He made a silly attempt at seductively wiggling his eyebrows at you, which brought a light giggle. Almost lifting the grey ambience. Your giggle besetting his face with a soft sweet smile that made your insides all a glow. You gently dip into the bath, leaning back into him whilst he held you. At first, you didn't talk. Silence was what comforted you whilst you both intertwined your fingers. Moblit was a renowned surgeon so his hands were fascinating to you.

He let out a small giggle as he admired you. He wrapped his arms around you as he started to recite one of your favourite poems from your shared favourite poetry book. Your heart went all a flutter as you let yourself relax and try to wash away all the guilt and sadness. Yet, grieving didn't work like that. You hadn't experienced this before, but you had Moblit with you to help you through it. You kiss his forearm as you register that thought. He kisses your ear in response as you listen to more sweet love poems. Wanting this blissful moment to tear away the emotional scar you had gained today.

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler up ahead: s3 to be exact (the end)
> 
> When I put the line  
> "the thought of losing him made you wanna hurl"  
> it was on purpose, cus in the anime he died


End file.
